


Good Cop, Horny Cop

by Alexilulu



Series: Stealing Each Other's Hearts [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Handcuffs, Multi, just a lil cop stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: It's Ryuji's birthday, and his partners have plans for celebrating.





	Good Cop, Horny Cop

**Author's Note:**

> I had a silly idea, and then ran with it. Be glad I didn't stick with the original idea, which was them leaving Ryuji behind tied up in his own kitchen while they bang on his bed.

**Ryuji:** Where the hell are you two? Akira just left, I thought we were doing things all together

**Ann:** AKIRA, I THOUGHT WE AGREED YOU WERE GONNA BE GOOD TONIGHT!

**Akira:** Sorry, but I’m swamped. Nobody told me everybody needs something from the class president before I won the election…

**Makoto:** You should have asked…

**Akira:** It’s fine, I’ll get through it. Enjoy your night, you three, I already gave Ryuji his present.

**Ann:** Ugh, fine! We’ll have an incredible time! It’s gonna be great! You’re gonna be so jealous when you hear how great a time we had!

**Ann:** !!!!!

* * *

Ryuji flops back down onto the couch in his tiny living room, groaning and covering his face with both hands. Akira came over for his birthday, and they had a great time together, but he was expecting all of them to finally get together and do something as a foursome for once. It’s nice to just have alone time, but man…When he imagined what this whole ‘open relationship’ thing was like, he pictured something out of a dirty doujin, not getting to see Akira eat a gigantic burger, laugh at him and make out a little after (the secret sauce made it taste kind of funny, but they both laughed about it, so it was just kind of funny instead of weird). It’s just…normal. This is stuff they always did before, but now there’s no tension, that weird undercurrent below every interaction that made Ryuji feel like he was walking a tightrope over a shark tank labeled FEELINGS. It was like that once he finally had his weird heart-to-heart with Makoto, too, so maybe this is just what it’s like to have a weird maybe-one-sided crush go from that to just being together and knowing you love each other?

His phone buzzes on the floor next to him, a chirp indicating its from Makoto’s number.

**Makoto:** We’re running late, sorry. Be there as soon as we can.

**Ryuji:** okay…

He appends a thumbs up emoji to the text to try to make it seem less sad, but once it’s sent he immediately regrets it, groaning and dropping his phone back onto the floor. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. Sometimes things happen, and you just get to see 2 of your 3 partners at once. You’ll live, Ryuji, even if you were really excited for it. Deep breath. What did that guidance counselor tell you to do in middle school after you punched that kid in 2-B? In through your nose, out through your mouth.

The front door rattles like someone just slammed a baseball bat into it from someone knocking, hard and repeatedly.

“Tokyo police, open up.” Oh, Great. Is this about that dickhead of a father again? Probably got caught cheating at mahjongg and told them he lives here again. 

“Hang on, hang on!” Ryuji hops to his feet, stretching and heading into the entryway. He swings the door open wide, and tries to get a good look at the two police officers standing on his doorstep, but they’re both shorter than him and looking down so all he sees are the tops of their hats. “Look, guys, it’s my birthday, so let’s make this fast, alright?”

“Fair enough, sir. Are you Ryuji Sakamoto?” The voice sounds familiar, really familiar. Ryuji wonders to himself if Makoto has any cousins who also joined the police force.

“Yeah, that’s me. What’s going on?” The taller one flashes a piece of paper that says ARREST WARRANT at the top just long enough for him to see those words before it disappears.

“You’re coming with us, punk. Assault with a deadly weapon? In this day and age?” They both step inside the house, and Ryuji backpedals immediately. 

“Woah, woah, hang on, I didn’t assault anybody! I wanna talk to a judge!” The taller one kicks the door shut behind them, while the smaller one pulls a pair of…wait, are those leather handcuffs? Since when do the cops care about not hurting suspects?

“Oh, you won’t be seeing a judge, punk. We’re judge, jury and executioner all in one.” The taller one flicks her head to the side, sending her…gigantic blonde ponytail flying out behind her. “You’re all ours for punishment tonight, Sakamoto-kun.” Oh christ. Yeah, that’s Ann. So…Makoto looks up at him, grinning maliciously. 

“Oh yes, he is.” Ryuji swallows, backing up further and into the kitchen. 

“Well, hold on, let’s just talk about this, can’t we just, I don’t know, not?” The pair advance on him, and he trips backwards into one of the chairs at the table in the center of the room, landing hard on the wooden seat. “I mean, I didn’t do anything! And it’s my birthday!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say you did nothing, perp.” Ann rushes forward, sitting down on his lap and shoving him back against the seat. “You’ve been assaulting Officer Niijima with that weapon you keep in your pants wherever you go almost every night. Don’t you know hurting a future officer of the Tokyo police force is judged very harshly?” Ryuji swallows, Ann staring him down with a grin. Makoto is somewhere in the background behind him, groaning. “So you’re gonna take all the lumps we give you, and thank us for it, punk.”  When the hell did Ann get so good at acting? God, he already feels a little lightheaded. “Officer Niijima, cuff him, we don’t want any resistance while we go to work, right?”

“Roger, Officer Takamaki.” Makoto stoops behind Ryuji, and the soft leather clamps down on his wrists hanging behind the chair, locking him in place. “Suspect is secured. Don’t we have to read him his rights now?”

“Oh, he doesn’t have any rights, Officer Niijima, not after what he did. Just take your punishment like a man, okay?” Ryuji grimaces, rattling his arms against the chair, and Ann looks delighted that he’s playing along. “Hey, prisoner, open up.” He immediately clamps his lips tightly shut, giving her a  _ c’mon, try me _ look. Ann slaps the absolute hell out of him, leaving his right ear ringing and his jaw hanging open. That’s when she strikes, grabbing his cheeks in one hand and going for the kill while he’s stunned, her tongue probing every crevice of his mouth. He puts up a half-hearted resistance and tries to give as good as he’s getting, but Ann’s being too forceful for him to keep up until she pulls out, out of breath. “Cavity search is clean, Officer Niijima. You want a round with the prisoner?” She looks over her shoulder at Makoto, who looks…flustered. She’s blushing, watching from the sidelines with a hand over her mouth. “Officer Niijima?”

“…Yeah. Okay, yeah.” Ann stands up and goes behind the chair, keeping a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder and forcing him down. He mugs for Makoto, sneering despite the lack of breath he’s got. 

“Yeah, c’mon, Officer, let’s see if you can give as good as your partner.” Ann slaps the back of his head with her free hand, scoffing.

“Shut it, you punk. Nows your chance for revenge, Officer.” Ann leans on Ryuji’s shoulders with both hands, and Makoto looks from her to Ryuji, still blushing a bright red. She sits down sidesaddle on Ryuji’s lap, leaning close to him and whispering in his ear.

“Sorry, she’s really into it, huh…Just try to bear with it, we’ll be done soon.” Ryuji maintains his cocky look but gives her a tiny nod, and Makoto takes it as a signal to go for it, grabbing the back of his head and giving him her all. She stops for breath often, taking a break to run her tongue along his freshly-grown stubble. It only took a few days to get there now, it used to take weeks...

“Careful, Officer Niijima, his weapon’s probably cocked and loaded from all that…” Ann’s leaning down close, her head practically on Ryuji’s shoulder as she watches Makoto play with Ryuji, trailing her fingers along his collarbone. Well, she’s not wrong, Makoto and Ryuji both know it from the heat and pressure in his lap. Finally, Makoto stands, trying to catch her breath. “How do you like that, prisoner? Had enough yet?” Ann steps around to the front, stopping next to Makoto. “Or are you thinking about all the things you could do to us if you weren’t handcuffed?”

“…Officer Takamaki, stop.”

“What? I’m enjoying myself, Officer Niijima. What’s wrong?” Ann looks over at her with concern.

“It’s just…Watching you, and him, and…Officer Takamaki, we’ve been partners for 2 years now, on the force. But, ever since they paired us up…I’ve wished you’d be my _ Partner _ .” Ann looks shocked. Ryuji is just dumbfounded, his jaw hanging wide open. What the fuck?

“…Officer Niijima…You just had to ask.” She wraps her arms around Makoto, leaning down and…Jesus Christ, Ryuji thinks to himself, they’re gonna do it. And they do, for what seems like forever. Ryuji thought he was ready to go before, but watching two people who both love him make out is like…if they could bottle this feeling, they’d make millions. But instead, it’s just for him. Jesus Christ. When they stop, both are red in the face, Makoto shaking, Ann looking pleased with herself. “What do you say we…take this somewhere more private?” She shoots a look at Ryuji. Wait, what?

“I’d love to, Officer Takamaki…” Ann wraps an arm around Makoto’s shoulder, and they start walking out of the room and back towards his room. 

“Wait, hang on, hold up! You really gonna leave me like this?! What about my weapons charge or whatever?!”

They both stop, looking back at him. Ann grins. “Hmm…I guess that might be fun.”

“And he does still need punishment.” Makoto smirks, but there’s no mirth in it. She cracks her knuckles and walks back towards Ryuji.

“Okay, okay. But just this once, prisoner. Consider yourself lucky you’re getting off tonight.” Makoto grabs the chair by the back and starts dragging it back into the house. Ryuji feels like he’s gonna cry, either out of fear or joy, and he can’t quite identify which. At least one part of him is going to be very happy with him soon.


End file.
